Sam Hill
Samantha "Sam" Hill was a student at Twin Branches High and current student at Centerscore University. Sam was introduced with a hard background, including her father's abandonment, her expulsion from Monarch Prep and her feelings of inferiority to her cousin Zoe. Sam's most notable story so far has been her relationship with Colt and her dislike towards Nick and Sara. Duration: The New Girl- Season 7: Summer Showdowns Storylines The New Girl Prior to her transfer to Centerscore High, Sam attended the all-girls, boarding school, Monarch Prep. Sam was not popular there, as the other girls believed that Sam was not rich or fashionable enough to hang out with them, as Sam got in on a scholarship. This led Sam to meet Colt Warren at one of Paige Lenx's parties, who attended Monarch Prep's sister school, Spartan Academy, on a scholarship, like Sam. Sam and Colt eventually start dating and Sam sneaks out to meet Colt every night. Meanwhile, Sam befriends Paige, despite the disapproval of both of their Monarch Prep friends. Paige offers Sam a lift to see Colt past her curfew, although cautious to, worried that Sam may end up expelled. When Colt doesn't appear, Sam walks back to Monarch Prep and is caught by Principal Whitford, who expels her. Sam then transfers to Centerscore High and has a crush on Howard. Howard and Sam go to Winter Formal together, although Howard does not return the same feelings. Sam then tells Howard that her cousin, Zoe, is moving to Centerscore High. Sam dislikes Zoe since they were young kids, having always felt inferior to her. Both try out for the cheerleading squad and are chosen to compete one-on-one for the position. Zoe wins the vote, although after Zoe and Sam become closer, Zoe only agrees to join the team if Sam is allowed. The cheerleaders agree to this and Sam joins the team with Zoe, creating a closer connection with her cousin than before. When Colt joins Centerscore High, Zoe is suspicious of his relationship with Sam and discovers Sam has a history with him. Sam explains to Zoe her past with Colt and the former attempts to keep her distance from Colt, desiring not to repeat the same mistake, in spite of her reemerging feelings for him. When head cheerleader Taylor goes on a date with Colt, Sam spies on the date and Colt reconciles with Sam, abandoning Taylor. This turns Taylor against Sam and she makes her life harder during cheer practice. Taylor convinces Sam into thinking that Colt is cheating on her, however Sam later discovers that Colt was actually accompanying his younger sister, who was abandoned by her father. When Taylor needs a date for the Valentines' Day Ball, she tells the cheerleaders to find a date for her. Realizing that if Sam finds the perfect date for her it will make her life easier, Sam sets her up with college student Bryce. The date goes well and Bryce asks Taylor to the Valentines' Day Ball. Sam grows on Taylor and is received the reputation as "matchmaker", which leads to her being asked advice from several students. Sam becomes the Queen of Hearts at the Valentine's Day Ball, angering Taylor yet again. Learning from Denni that she and Colt kissed, Sam is infuriated and breaks up with Colt. Taylor taunts Sam about this, compelling Sam to defend herself and quit the cheerleading team, joining the swim team. When Zoe moves to France, Sam, Astrid and Hector help Howard go to France to get her back. Zoe then returns to Centerscore. Sam is elected a Homecoming princess. Although initially reluctant to be one, she is eventually convinced to stay as one, when she finds out dropping out would mean Denni would be selected as a princess, motivating Sam to stay as one. Sam is asked by Spencer Cooper to Homecoming and the two start an only brief relationship, as they both realize they are too incompatible. In the end, however, Sam loses Homecoming Queen to her cousin, Zoe. During Season 10 of The New Girl, The Spartan Games, Sam initially disagrees to entering the games, but later does, upon hearing that the winner is given a crown. Sam believes that the Spartan Games is her second chance at winning a crown, after losing Homecoming. During the Spartan Games, Sam meets Nick, whom she teams up with and wins the Spartan Games. At the end of the games, the two kiss, starting their relationship, much to several Centerscore student's dismay. When Spartan Academy and Centerscore High combine during the Games, Sam renames Centerscore to Twin Branches, signifying two schools forming into one. Nick becomes swim team captain Sara Kessler's campaign manager for school president and grows closer to her during the process to the point of almost kissing. Jessica takes a picture of their near-kiss and posts it on the Dirty Dish, just as Sara rose to popularity. Sam, incensed at both Nick and Sara, sees the picture and, while understanding that Nick stopped himself from kissing Sara, breaks up with Nick regardless for having feelings for her. Following the election, Nick and Sara kiss on the swim team trip, which Sam witnesses. Sam considers exposing Nick and Sara's relationship to Sara's father (who would immediately disapprove) on The Dirty Dish however ultimately chooses not to. ''Surviving High School: The Novel'' When Sara dies in a car crash, Sam is contrite for how she acted towards Sara prior to her death. In Surviving High School: The Novel, Sam (who is now the swim team captain, upon Sara's death) sees Sara's sister, Emily Kessler, being bullied by Dominique Clark and stands up for Emily. Emily then tells Sam that she never had a boyfriend and never will because of her strict lifestyle. Sam explains to Emily that Sara had a boyfriend, Nick, while she was still alive and that if Sara can have one, she can too. A New Start Nick and Sam ultimately reconcile as friends and go on a date on Valentine's Day, leading to the reestablishment of their romance. When Sam's mother runs out of money and can't pay Sam's college fees, Sam has no choice but to get a scholarship. Ms Lee suggests for Sam to go for an acting scholarship and so joins the drama club and casts auditions for roles in the classic play, Romeo and Juliet. Sam competes against competitive actor Andrew for the scholarship, who attempts to sabotage Sam's play, though fails and Sam wins the scholarship. Sam later graduates from Twin Branches. Troublemakers She most recently appeared in College Scavenger Hunt, when she, Zoe, Hector, Howard, and Amanda competed and won a scavenger hunt. It is revealed that her acting has helped her get in touch with her feelings, and is now trying a bigger range of emotions aside from anger. Relationships Romantic Interests Howard DeGeest In the episode "When Howard Met...", Sam meets Howard, another member of the drama club. The two perform with great chemistry and she is as well encouraged by Howard to join the cheerleading squad. The two attend the Winter Formal together, however Howard chooses to break off the relationship. They remain friends afterwards. Colt Warren Colt and Sam first meet at Paige Lenx's party, during Sam's stay at Monarch Prep. They are both attracted to each other after learning about their paralleling situations. The pair soon start dating and Colt convinces Sam to be rebellious and go out after their curfews. This plan eventually goes awry, as one night, when Sam plans on meeting up Colt at "the usual place", Colt does not appear. Disheartened by this, she returns to Monarch Prep, only to be caught by Principal Whitford, who expels her. Sam subsequently starts attending Twin Branches High. Colt, on the opposite hand, is sent to boot camp, after stealing Tom Prince's limo to rescue his younger sister the night he and Sam were supposed to meet each other. Following his release from boot camp, Colt transfers to Twin Branches High. Sam strives to stay away from Colt, stating her desire to start over and that he is a bad influence on her, though Colt continues attempting to reconnect with her. Fed up with her resistance, Colt agrees to going on a date with Taylor, aware that this would make Sam jealous, which it does. Sam spies on their date, which Colt notices and they reconcile. During Dyre's reign as principal, he locks Colt, Denni, Taylor and Brendan in a classroom. During their time in the classroom, Colt and Denni form an attraction towards each other and kiss, creating speculation about what happened then. Sam is among the people who hears these rumors, though chooses to ignore them, until she hears them herself from Denni. Sam is infuriated and breaks up with Colt, though Colt makes an effort to describe that the situation only happened because it was "in the moment" and apologizes. Nevertheless, Sam doesn't accept his apology until the night of Prom. There, she sees Colt (who promised months before that he would never attend school dances), chatting with Denni. Sam confronts him about this and he explains that he only went to Prom, knowing that Sam would be there. Hearing their song come on during the dance, they get back together. During Hector's Prom after party, Sam tries to understand the situation and the current state of their relationship, which Colt constantly ignores. To make matters even worse, Colt comes to Denni's defense when Ryan, Fryan and Zach flirt with her, irritating both her and Sam. Sam approaches Colt about the situation, leading to an argument. Colt confesses to being attracted to Denni, but unsuccessfully assures Sam that he wouldn't simply leave her for Denni. Sam heatedly breaks up with him for the final time. Even after this, Colt still strives to mend their relationship when they meet each other at a racetrack, but Sam refuses, stating that he isn't doing her any good and she doesn't want him in her life anymore. This is the last time the two ever speak again. Spencer Cooper Sam and Spencer dated briefly, although it didn't work out very well. Spencer gave Sam the nickname "Samface" because her name was Sam and she had a face. The purpose of this couple was mainly for the Homecoming Dance. The two broke up in Double Date, when Sam realized that even though they had fun in the beginning, the relationship wasn't going to work out. This was due to their personalities and interests being far too different. Spencer still feels really protective of Sam and beat up Nick Brown for cheating on her. He has also set her up on a date with Ben somewhere along the line. Nick Brown Nick and Sam meet each other during Season 10 of The New Girl, The Spartan Games. Nick rescues Sam--who was pushed into a lake by one of the Spartan students--though she presents her hostility and distrust towards him at first for being a Spartan student. However, after receiving help from him to eliminate Phil, Zach and Jacob, Sam believes he is not an enemy. Throughout the games, the two team up with each other and share one, brief moment, in which they nearly kiss during. At the end of the games, Nick and Sam trick to the last few standing Spartans and eliminate them. They share a kiss in front of the cameras, before walking off, laughing. After recommending he get a hobby, Nick becomes Sara Kessler's campaign manager for the presidential election. While initially enlightened to see him participate in activities, Sam soon regrets her suggestion, as he seems to spend more time with Sara than she anticipated. What Sam does not know, however, is that during his time as her campaign manager, Nick and Sara nearly kiss, but stop, reminding themseleves that they knew this would hurt Sam. Regardless, Jessica--who was in the auditorium during this--secretly takes a picture of them about to kiss and sends it to the entire school. Sam is among the students that receive this picture and incensingly breaks up with Nick. Nick is able to explain the story behind the situation, which Sam forgives him for. However, after confessing that he does in fact have feelings for Sara, Sam states that she can not continue dating him, if she knows he may leave her one day for Sara and breaks up with him for the final time. At the end of the summer, the residents of Centerscore are notified about Sara Kessler's (whom Nick was in a relationship with at the time) death. Months after her death, Nick and Sam speak for the first time at the Homecoming Dance, where they reestablish their friendship, though do not start dating, as Sam felt that "there was still the large elephant in the room", implying Sara. Nick--although admitting to her that he will always love Sara--asks her out on Valentines Day and the two start dating again. Ben Kale Following her breakup with Nick, Sam is left bitter and upset and is encouraged by Zoe to go on put herself up for the Date Auction and is bidded the highest by Ben. The two go on a date at Ben's house, which is rather successful, having a topic of conversation every second. However, both agree that neither are ready to enter a relationship and remain good friends. Friends Zoe Davis The two are cousins, as their mothers are sisters. When Zoe moved to Centerscore, Sam hated her out of jealousy since Zoe always beat her at every game they played. Zoe eventually got on Sam's good side, and now they are best friends. Paige Lenx An unlikely duo, Paige and Sam first become friends, as they had both attended the same school, Monarch Prep. Paige, who had the reputation of being the richest and cruelest student there, chose one student every year that she would pick on—and that time, it was Sam, who was there on a scholarship. The first few weeks were rough between the two. Paige made the occasional remark, regarding Sam's wealth and status, but when Sam climbs the status ladder, Paige even allows her to go to her parties. There, Paige's boat, Key Lime Pie, a gift from her father, who had recently divorced her mother, goes on fire and Sam stops the fire. After the party, Sam and Paige talk and realize they both have one thing in common: both had been abandoned by their fathers and they bond over this topic. Their friendship embarks from there, however, Sam still does not enjoy her time at Monarch Prep. Following Sam's expulsion, the two had never spoken afterwards, until her Sophomore field trip to Hawaii for spring break, where the two meet each other and Paige encourages Sam to be rebellious alongside her. After this event, they were never seen together again. Paige then transfers to Twin Branches High during Sam's Senior year, though neither she nor Paige make an effort to talk to each other, indicating that they may have both forgotten about their friendship. Penelope Bostine Penelope was the first person Sam was befriended by. Unlike the other girls at Monarch Prep, Penelope defended Sam, every time someone insulted her for wealth. Penelope also helped Sam climb the social ladder. Penelope disapproved of Sam's dalliance with well-known bad boy, Colt Warren, who Penelope believed was below Sam. After Sam was expelled, the two presumably never spoke again. Linda Carter In Love and War, Sam is determined to help Zoe hook up with Howard. However, Linda wants Howard back, and Sam and her friend Jessica try to destroy Linda's love life by adding unsanitary ingredients into her shampoo, hacking into her Facespace account and posting rumors onto it. At the end, however, it is accidentally revealed by Jessica's clumsiness that it was Sam and Jessica who were burning Linda's reputation among Howard and Kenji. Since then, the tension between the two has seemingly faded away. Sam joined the swim team and was supported by Linda. Also, Sam held a girls night-in with the female members of the swim team and invited Linda, as well. Rivalries Taylor Vale Desiring to join the cheerleading squad, Sam is initially very sweet to Taylor in order to impress her. However, their friendship goes awry, when Taylor discloses her flourishing feelings for Colt Warren, Sam's ex-boyfriend, whom Sam relentlessly denies having feelings for, despite untrue. Sam spies on Taylor and Colt during the two's date, which Colt takes notice too and reconciles with Sam, leaving Taylor alone. Taylor is angry with Sam and tasks her with multiple cheer duties, which Sam finds unfair, but does so anyway. Taylor requests from the cheerleaders to find her a date to the Valentine's Day Ball. Suggested by Howard, Sam pairs Taylor and Bryce on a date, which seems to go successful and Taylor is once again sweet to Sam—not for long, however. Sam and Taylor are both the candidates for the Queen of Hearts. Despite her disinterest in the competiton, Sam wins and Taylor is once again furious with her. Sam ultimately quits the cheerleading team due to Taylor's overall harassment she and the other cheerleaders faced. Denni Fallon Sam learns from Denni that she and Colt kissed, confirming her suspicions. Sam instantly execrates her, though Denni makes attempts to apologize, which Sam takes, knowing how guilty Denni feels. However, Sam still holds her grudge against her and following Sam and Colt's reconciliation, she tries to make Denni jealous to assure her that Colt is hers. When Colt goes missing, Denni approaches Sam about the situation, though Sam expresses her desire to have nothing to do with Denni. Regardless, hearing the news leads the two bond only over this matter, however. Ultimately, as they both enter other relationships, Sam's resentment against her fades away. Sara Kessler Sara was initially another friend of Sam's on the swim team and Sam got closer with her following the swim team's sleep over. However, tensions between the two increases in Season 11 of The New Girl, The Election, when Sam develops a hatred for her. Listening to her suggestion, Sam's boyfriend, Nick, decides to recruit Sara to become a candidate in the election and have him be her campaign manager. Sam initially does not mind, having no idea of the blossoming romance that lurked between the two. When photos of Nick and Sara posed to kiss are posted on the website The Dirty Dish, Sam resents Sara to the point that she completely ignores her. When the swim team go on a field trip for their final meet, Sam continues to ignore Sara and makes the decision not to join the other swimmers while they secretly go out throughout the night. During so, Nick and Sara kiss and finally establish a private relationship. The only person, however, to have witnessed the kiss was Sam. The following episode, Sam spots the two together more frequently, as she contemplates posting this news onto The Dirty Dish, so that Sara's father would see it and punish her. Although, she is convinced not to, upon seeing Ben take responsibility for Colt for the stolen boat, realizing that to be a good person, she should not. Though Sam remains hostile towards Sara, when the latter dies in a car crash, Sam is shocked, as well as overwhelmed by the guilt inflicted upon her. Attending her funeral with Zoe, she tells her cousin that while she confess to hating her, she had never wanted her to die. Following the early months after her death, Sam chose not to go back out with Nick, who redeveloped feelings for her, out of respect for Sara. Andrew Grant In order to earn the theater scholarship (which she is competing against Andrew for), Sam is required to direct Romeo and Juliet using a creative spin to the plot and decides with reversing the entire play. Andrew remains aggressive with Sam, warning her to stay away from the cast in his play and attempting to talk her out of directing her play. Nevertheless, Sam continues with the competition. The night of Sam's play, Andrew sabotages Sam's play by sending Spencer onto the stage before he is supposed to, creating a chain reaction. Spencer collides with the ladder and knocks it down, leaving Ben, who is playing as Romeo, to hold onto the frame of the balcony, ultimately leading to the entire balcony collapsing. While this is thought to be a disaster, Beth Macbeth, who is giving the scholarship, thought of this as an inventive twist and grants the scholarship to Sam. Other Relationships Emily Kessler In "Surviving High School: The Novel", Sam defends Sara's younger sister Emily, who has recently started at Twin Branches/Centerscore, after getting picked on by a few popular girls and also drives her home from a party. While initially thought by Emily that Sam wanted to be her friend, Sam informs Emily that her actions only come from the contrite she feels for tormenting Sara. Personality Sam is tough, determined, strong, feisty, sometimes mean-spirited, in spite of her kind intentions. Sam is ill-tempered, such as when she kicked the school mascot, got mad at the other cheerleaders for no reason, and threw a filled test tube at Colt when she learned he kissed Denni. In contrast with her tenacious characteristics, Sam has exhibited her sensitive to close friends such as Zoe about her insecurity for relationships, having been cheated on twice. During her time at Monarch Prep, Sam was very rebellious, which stemmed from her relationship with Colt Warren, however made the decision to redeem herself upon her expulsion from Monarch Prep. However, now due to her new acting experience at college, she can control her anger among other emotions much easily and is much more interested in plays more then she's ever been before. Appearance Sam has shiny, straight black hair in a low ponytail. She has brown eyes and wears a brownish-crimson shade of lipstick. She wears a yellow and brown tank top. In Surviving High School: The Novel, Emily says Sam is 5'7 but has the presence of a six-foot-tall person. Sam also shaves her head in the novel. Age When Sam first appeared, Howard said that she was a freshman. Later on this year, Sam told Zoe that she attended Monarch Prep two years before she arrived at Centerscore meaning that Sam must have been at least on her third year in high school during this and Howard was wrong. It is likely that Sam's information was wrong as well and that she attended Monarch Prep one year before she attended Centerscore as Sam graduated two years after she arrived rather than one. Sam is currently in her first year in Centerscore University. Quotes Trivia *Sam's favorite food is meat pizza and is an ardent fan of horror movies -- zombie movies, in particular. *Sam (and Zoe whom she told) was the only other person to know about Sara and Nick's secret relationship while they were dating, having witnessed their kiss. *Colt and Nick claimed that they would not abandon Sam and the relationship, in spite of their affections they both harbored for other girls. In both relationships, this was the essential reason why Sam broke up with them. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Swim Team Category:College Kids Category:Popular Category:Departed Category:Original Cast Category:Cheerleader Category:Transfer Students